Decorum and Disaster
by teaandcharcoalforbreakfast
Summary: During the build up to WWI, Belgium pays a visit to England to gain his protection by using his pride and code of honor against him. England/Belgium, T for implied sex. Kink meme deanon


**A/n: **And now for something completely different: Normal het! This is from the kink meme, the prompt being nation A being turned on by nation B's perfume.

(Just so you know, this takes place during the buildup to WWI. You might want to know a bit of background before reading this)

* * *

><p>To this day, I still don't know why I had to do it. It's been over 100 years and I still don't have a satisfying answer as to why I agreed to protect her.<p>

I knew the risk, I knew war was coming. I knew it as well as we all did, and I knew that she would probably be the first to go. After all, she was so gentle, so naïve in so many ways. That being said, when she came to call on me on that hot August day so many years ago I had no choice but to meet with her. It was my duty as a nation to speak with anyone I wasn't at war with, after all. It was my duty as a gentleman not to allow a lady to come all the way across the Channel to be greeted with a firmly closed front door.

I hadn't seen her in years, and on that day she was so beautiful, if not at all ladylike. She wore no corset, but there was something about the way that her dress hung somewhat loosely from her form that enticed me. It brought forth memories of women I'd had hundreds of years ago, beautiful and feminine in a way quite unlike the narrow waist and high collars to which I'd grown accustomed.

Before I even had the chance to greet her properly, she threw her arms around me, embracing me in a way that was both terribly undignified and refreshing at once. That was the first time I noticed that smell, just a tease before she pulled away to smile at me in her feline-esque manner. Still, it was enough to bring a small flush to my cheeks.

"Hi, England! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

I took a step back and coughed to regain my composure, "Yes, it has been some time since our last meeting."

"Come on, Iggy, why do you have to be so stiff?"

She let herself into my house and threw her hat on the rack near the door. I could not exactly berate her, as she was both my guest and a lady, but I could certainly look sternly at her, hoping she would sense my disappointment in her lack of proper protocol.

"Allow me to show you to my parlor, I assume you would like to discuss matters there."

"Come on, England, we've known each other for _how long _now? You don't have to act so formal while we're alone!"

I frowned. She was almost as bad as America, "I'm simply showing you the respect a lady such as yourself deserves."

"It's alright," She bounced over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "Stop worrying so much."

She stayed closer for longer that time. I remember her scent much more clearly than the kiss. It wasn't quite flowery, wasn't quite sweet, something neither of those but completely feminine. And I waned more of it, I _needed _more of it, and when she pulled away the little harlot could see it on my face.

"Oh, England, I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to seduce you or anything," She said, turning her head slightly and smiling in a way that informed me she wasn't and she had.

"So then it wasn't your intention to negotiate in my bedroom instead of my drawing room?"

"Of course not. But it _would _be more comfortable…" She pressed against my chest. God, the smell was even stronger in her hair. I felt myself growing dizzy with desire.

Unfortunately, because of my impaired judgment, I also decided to ask, "What do you want from me? Just name it."

"Protection," She said, nuzzling my collarbone. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist, enjoying feeling a woman's true curves beneath my fingers for the first time in ages, "I'm surrounded by Germany and France, and both of them have gotten so strong. I'm so weak and helpless in comparison. I need someone to take care of me. And you, you're the British Empire. No one can defeat you, no one in the world. You're stronger than both of them put together!"

I knew she was lying. I knew she was no coward. I'd seen her shoot guns and kill savages in what colonies she had. It was true that France and Germany were powerful, and that Germany was becoming an actual threat, but she wouldn't have survived even up until that point if she was as weak as she claimed. But still, there was something about the way that she was defaming herself and flattering me at the same time that made any semblance of rationality promptly take flight. And then that perfume, that God forsaken perfume that sent me flying over the edge and say those three words that condemned me.

"I'll do it."

"What was that?" She looked up with those impish green eyes, and I gained an inkling of how powerless and controlled that my enemies felt looking at me once I'd conquered them.

But like so many other warnings, I pushed that feeling aside, "I'll take care of you, my darling, you have nothing to fear."

She smiled, closing her eyes to help her feign innocence, "I'm glad! I can finally sleep easy again at night."

"Speaking of sleeping," I traced the curve of her hip, "What sort of gentleman would I be if I forced a lady to pay for lodgings? I'll show you to your room for the night."

She smiled and traced patterns on my chest, "That would be… Nice."

Needless to say, the room I showed her happened to be mine as well. Even though she could have simply asked me, as I slept there every night, she insisted on making sure the bed was soft enough as well.

As we lay naked together after we had finished, I realized what I had done. My hand fell away from the breast I had just been lightly kneading.

"I've gotten into a war with Germany," I said softly.

She giggled, "There's no war on, silly. This is to keep them away."

I looked down at her sternly. It didn't matter how beautiful she was. I wouldn't allow her to take me for a fool anymore.

She sighed, "You know I wouldn't be the final objective anyway. It would be France or maybe even you."

"Maybe, but now everything's even more complicated then it was before."

"Are you going to change your mind?"

Saying yes would have been easy. I could have told her to put her dress on and leave. But then that bloody Victorian pride and decorum stepped up to take the place of lust.

"No," I said, "I would never go back on a promise to a lady."

And with that I buried my face in her hair, inhaling that devilish scent to block out the cold reality of what I had done.


End file.
